User talk:Ced1214/2
Thanks! Thanks for the award! But i cant see it.... Try re-uploading! :) sign Sign Here than Sure25 TALK 17:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Card jitsu update The bracket is ready for who your are playing and the time/server/day click here. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Sith Cub a hacker?! Sith Cub hacks! Oh my gosh! I never knew! [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 21:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Party NO! I am getting everyone to write their penguin names. I will also make a video to promote it. I will send all the penguin names to CP saying they want an Egyptian Party. Not a party I'm having in my igloo...silly! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 21:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) REMEMBER Just a reminder tomorrow (May 8th) is round one of my card jitsu tournament the server is slushy the meeting time is 2 penguin time (thats 5 EST) and were we are playing is at the Dojo [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] RE:uhhh Sure all that matters is that you play decide a time & stuff with shark and just let me know who wins RE: SB8 I'm on the freakin' Shout Box! Where are you? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TRICKED ME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 00:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Card jitsu update Click here for updated info (date has been moved)~Brendan7195 Hey Tell Brenden that we're having a re-match to make it a bit more fair. PLEASE! Other-wise it will just be a cheap crappy contest. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 13:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Party! I just wanna remember you that my sister party will be held today!--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 14:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Order Reciept |} =( Ced, can you please add me to your Friend's list? 2,000 Score On Hydro Hopper Woot! It was easy. File:Yorkhydrohopperscore.png|WOOT!!! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 21:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC) 3,000 points on Dance Challenge Again, easy! File:Yorkdancechallengescore.png|RAWR! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 22:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) 1,000 Points On Astro Barrier ''Again, easy! File:Astrobarrierscoreyork.png|I WIN!!! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 22:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Super Contest Questions Longest Userpage... Sockpuppets411. Webmasters? Barkjon and TS and the assistant webmaster is Sharky. There are seven cheeses in the cheese gallery! And I don't know the rollback question so I guess Sharky can win and I can be Runner-Up :] --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 00:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Contest Questions I hope I got these right... *Rollback: Ratonbat *Administrator: Alxeedo111 *Bureaucrat: Metålmånåger Reply and tell me if I am correct! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Please help me become a rollback Thanks! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 20:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Erm... You better not have added anyone on Loo Moo! Delete who you added with in 24 hours, or his pass is changing. Also, people are telling me you're being a show off with his rare things...stop it. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Umm... Is there something you want to tell me about what another person said about me? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh no no. Just the fact that you never told me what SBR09 said about me being assistant webmaster is all...you know...how you kept it away from me? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 20:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Big Guy! Look you!: --Barn Owls Rule 22:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) here is your award! Here is a award for you! File:agent_vandalism_control_team_award.PNG A tiger for you! Here is your tiger! File:Tiger.jpg Here! Your Fortune! I see a horrible future ahead for you. It starts on a day coming soon. I see a massive war between us and the Walruses! I see TS trying to fight them off, but sadly he cannot! I see a terrible problem! It evokes Crisis 4! -- Gypsy Owl HQ wow You know how to make animations too? Sweet! I wish we could make a shop together...what program do YOU use? I wanna see if it's the same as mine! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Unblock Daedryon I assume he follows Wiki rules, not this site's policy. Wiki rules pretty much outrank the site policy, so technically he hasn't done anything wrong. BugzyTalk 23:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) He's helping us, and due to the current standards, we pretty much need all the help we can get. So he swore, meh. Most of us are all in school, most of us know that people swear 'round the playground. Blocking someone is not a very polite way to thank someone for help in my opinion. BugzyTalk 23:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Apology I'd like to apologize for the swearing, but as it's been said, I follow Central Wikia rules, and I didn't have the time to read up on this Wikia's rules. 20:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I have an idea Okay, well, what if we had a voting round? I'll make a page, asking who wants the or , and people will sign "For", "Against", or "Neutral". It could last till this Friday. Then, we'll post it on the main page. And, until the poll's over, I'll take templates off. What do you think about that idea? --Alxeedo Talk to an Administrator ( | ) 12:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Here Here is an award for being awesome: Sure25 TALK 18:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to The Penguiniki Staff You are now an Editor. Please visit User:Whitedragon254/The Penguiniki/Layout and read the top of it for a list of whos in charge of what and what you can and cannot do. PS add your application to the Penguiniki. its a formal thing so people arent all what the heck?!-- { }{ } 00:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Can u? Ced, can u make me a sign of those which have letters that move?--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Award File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained seahorseruler's Respect! I already added it to your awards! Thanks!--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] 01:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) File:Picnoname.png How did you get the names off of this photo: File:Picnoname.png... TELL MEH! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 21:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Ohai Freezer recently created this page, and is refusing for me to put a deletion template on this image. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! SPP Invite CANDYTRON 3000 CED1214 DID YOU EDIT THE NEW PAGE CANDYTRON 3000 BECAUSE MY SISTER WAS WORKING ON IT HEN YOU EDITED IT !!! YOU STUFFED MY SISTERS WORK YOU LITTLE!!!! IT'S FREAKIN FIXED--Ced1214 12:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you she was cring why>?????? There is already a sufficient amount of infomation about candytron in the pizzatron 3000 artical. Stop On Polar Bear xat, you keep doing things WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! How many times have I told you? Ask me before you accept or DO something involving the chat! Tell DragonBeater to remove our chat from his! Ask me before you '''accept or do something' involving Club Polar Bear chat! >=(! Do you know how mad I am??? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 20:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC) TEAM JACOB Uh... here lol File:Teamjacobquizresults.gif|TEAM JACOB WOOT --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 22:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Cats Awww your cats are so cute! I have a cat, but she's more of the hiss-and-run-away type. lol, but not that funny in real life..... [=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ 23:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) lol I'm holding her right now. I'd upload a pic, but I can't find my USB connector thingy to upload it from my camera to the computer. She's black and grey and she's kiinda small. My dad calls her a creep lol. [=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ 00:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I told you my USB cable has been lost, forever, so no new photos for now, or for until I can get another. --[=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ 00:14, 2 June 2009 (UTC) errrrrrrrrrrr errrrrrrrrr................. sorry i do know what you are talking about! Summer Kick Off Party! READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW Block ID? I need your block ID. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 22:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) It wasn't me Ced!I didn't swear on the shoutbox!Bealive me! User:Joanna7777 How? How do I make that when someone click's an image it redirects you to another page?--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 10:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The ones that are at that country game of dragonian king, for example: if u click on ratonox, it shows you this.--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Look! Look what I found! http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/login/backgrounds/adventure_party.swf Joanna7777! Icenator Their edit on the Parties page removed a lot of content. Am I allowed to revert your edits and Undo Icenator's? --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 11:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 23:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion Automated Message Proven Fact You obviousy don't want to be my friend. You made fun of me...by saying a gross remark! You didn't even say sorry! Two facts so far! The last thing you said to me was "bye then", meaning you didn't care that I didn't like you much anymore. True friends stand up for each other and apolgise for their mistakes. My visit here is now ended because of this entire mess. I bet you won't even reply to this. Farewell, $harkbate Vandalism and impersonation Freezer and DragonBeater are using their sockpuppets (Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna) to repeatedly vandalise this page. They impersonated many users on the talk page too! I have also alerted Alxeedo, so its just a matter of who gets there first to block them and their socks. they aren't socks. This is my main account now.--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 20:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ced, if that still isn't enough look at this pic: AND, later on, to someone he didn't even know: RUDE Hello.I've found a user rude.Here are pics. User:Joanna7777 More rude Later on, me and Joanna were greeted with this profanity: Moar. Freezer is still vandalising some of my stuff, and so is DragonBeater I am just taking out lies. So i say he should be banned for today for inserting lies.--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 15:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Vicyorus Hi, could you unblock this user? I don't think he meant anything malicious by editing V-Rex's page, and as for the improper grammar, that is just how some people are. I'm not demanding anything, though I would ask that you consider it. I WON! Phew I did it first. --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 23:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) MR. shop! Hi, and thanks for being part of my shop! If you want to put this at your userpage just copy this: .--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 18:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Vote I know People were copying my idea of catalogs. They started putting layout of a catalog like I did. It is ok to make a shop. I already knew that it was their idea, I just don't want people stealing catalog layout ideas.--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | [[user_talk:seahorseruler|Talk]] ( ) 21:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) why did u take a break??? plz dont! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | [[user_talk:seahorseruler|Talk]] ( ) 00:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Good luck! Hey, good luck in real life!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) But Ced... =( Ced why does Box Maker keep getting deleted? Box Creator is fiction but it wasn't deleted. --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 15:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: So Box Creator was a prank by CP to trick Sharky? Oh. Maybe someday they could make him into a REAL famous penguin! =D --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 20:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Hello Ced1214, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! Here ya go Here you go, Ced. You've earned this. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Okay What condition? --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 20:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) =( It won't let me download it. =( It says it's a corrupted file or something. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 20:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Beta Testing article Edit the Beta Testing article because you forgot a beta named Chad. Thanks!--I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 22:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Ok, here is what we need to do to be on the wikia spotlight. Change the site notice, make it 2 lines long. Then make the Main page unprotected so that only registered users can edit it. Then reply right under this that you agree so that way an admin gave permission. Thats all you have to do and ill request. We qualify as I read the list of things the wiki needs to qualify. Well I did this because its kind of strange to have our top competetor, webkinz, in the spotlight. Webkinz is Club Penguins Biggest competetor. We also need more users editing mainspce a Bit more. I felt that the two biggest online gameing wikis should be in the spotlght, Club Penguin and Webkinz. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC)